Cheese and Chess
by BunnyButton
Summary: This is a short and pointless fan fiction involving cheese and chess… and a little Kirk crushing on Spock.


This is a short and pointless fan fiction involving cheese and chess… and a little Kirk crushing on Spock.

I made no money and own nothing. I'm just playing.

* * *

Jim Kirk stared at the plate of cheese and crackers to the side of the 3D chessboard.

Vulcans didn't eat cheese. As far as he knew they didn't eat any form of animal product, replicated or not. So why had he put out cheese and crackers for a snack before his chess game with Spock. What would happen if his gorgeous first officer smelled the milk product in his breath? And what would happen if Spock showed up early as he so often did to his shift?

"I'm an idiot," Jim berated himself as he pulled the plate off the table and took it to the recycler. "Why didn't I have lunch? Why? I could have just got a sandwich or something."

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to listen to the older alternate timeline Spock. He and his Jim might have been great friends, but this timeline didn't seem interested in helping James T. Kirk make friends, certainly not with his strict and sexy first officer.

The door chime rang as he stood glaring at his replicator, trying to think of something that he liked that didn't have any animal products. He had never played a Vulcan before and now it looked like he would be playing one on an empty stomach.

"Damn," He glanced around wildly, looking for any sign of another huge mistake, like underwear or a bloody shirt from their last botched mission sticking out of his sleeping quarts. He couldn't see anything and he didn't have time to do anything even if there was something wrong. And his mind was scrambled now too, just great.

Jim took two deep breaths, to calm himself, and called out, "Enter."

The door slid open and Spock walked in, hands clasped behind his back. Jim had been right to worry. Spock was ten minutes early and drop dead sexy in his science blues.

His breath caught in his throat. Spock had clearly just gotten out of the fresher and his hair was still damp.

"Good evening, Captain." Spock's voice was soft and warm, at lest Jim would love for it to be soft and warm; really it was just his usual cool, calm, and effective though quieter than normal which was nice.

"Evening Spock. We're off duty so call me Jim," Jim said, he hadn't stuttered or gaped. So far so good!

"Indeed, Captain," Jim could almost feel Spock's back get even straighter.

Jim grinned, laughing off his disappointment (he had really wanted to hear Spock saying his name), and waved at the chessboard.

"Black or white, Mr. Spock?" He let the half-Vulcan take a seat and sat across from his.

Spock was a very intelligent player; his strategy was neat, perfectly structured, and almost viciously effective. Jim found himself using wild half formed plans that changed with very turn. He had never needed to try so hard to win before. It was exciting! Even the other kids on the chess team in school hadn't been a challenge like Spock was!

As they played Jim noticed the way Spock's hands moved so very gracefully over the pieces. He almost wished he were a chess piece just so Spock would touch him that way. He also noticed that he was really truly hungry.

"Check," Jim said, moving his knight. If Spock took his knight that would leave Spock's queen unguarded, but it would be safer for Spock to simply move his King to one of the movable decks where Jim's Knight couldn't reach.

Jim was deep in thought over Spock next move when his stomach growled and broke his concentration. He glanced up to see if Spock had noticed. He had.

Spock was gazing at him intently. Jim blushed but tried to laugh it off, "Forgot to eat lunch."

Spock nodded, "I had observed your failure to eat during lunch. I, however, assumed that you would eat as soon as you returned to your quarters for the evening. I will leave if my presents if disruptive to your eating patterns."

"You can't leave now," Jim waved to the board, "we haven't finished the game yet!" And I don't know if I'll ever convince you to come back again if you leave now.

Spock nodded stiffly, "Perhaps it would be beneficial for you to eat before we continue play. I believe your concentration as shifted away from the game a number of times." Spock fiddled with one of the pieces Jim had lost.

Jim felt himself blushing again. He had been distracted when he made that move, "Yeah, Maybe a bite of dinner would be good. Have you eaten yet?"

Spock shook his head and Jim grinned, "We can eat together!" He got up and walked over to the replicator calling over his shoulder, "What can I get you, Spock?"

Spock didn't answer. When he glanced over to see what Spock was waiting of he was surprised to see the half-Vulcan standing beside him. Jim jumped back a bit, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Spock before the older man went back to reading the menu screen.

Jim shrugged and stepped back waving Spock closer to the replicator, "Why don't you pick something you like and I'll eat it too."

Spock nodded slowly, not looking at Jim.

This was perfect, way better than he ever hoped! Jim got dinner and he wouldn't have to worry about offending Spock because it would be something Spock would like too! He was marking this down as a chess and dinner date! Maybe if he was a really good boy Santa would get him another!

Spock picked something and handed a covered tray to Jim; who took it, moved the chessboard so they would have room to eat, and sat down. Whatever Spock had picked smelled good. Jim felt his mouth start to water as Spock sat down and pulled the lid off his own tray.

Jim followed suit, grinning brightly. He plate was filled to the brim with what looked like homemade Lasagna. Jim took a bite of the steaming noodles and moaned in ecstasy, "How'd you get the replicator to give you something this delicious?"

"I programmed my mother's recipe into the system some months ago, Captain," Spock said before taking a bite for his own plate.

"It's wonderful! What's the creamy stuff on top?" Jim asked. He couldn't quite place the flavor, but what ever it was Jim was having seconds and maybe thirds.

Spock smiled slightly, "I am pleased you like it. The topping is a mix of tofu, fresh basil, and goat cheese, Jim."


End file.
